¡¡Que alguien me explique!
by Forfirith-Greenleaf
Summary: Mokuba tiene que hacer una tarea del colegio... Seto, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Noah y Pegasus lo ayudarán a que pueda realizarla...


**AUTOR: ForfirithGreenleaf**

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes y nombres utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados para crear una historia. Algunos si son de mi invención…**

**CATEGORIA: M**

**FANDOM: Yu-gi-oh**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Voyerismo, Lemon**

**PAREJAS: Varias**

_Pensamientos de Mokuba_

_**Voz en off**_

Nota: Noah es hermano de sangre de Seto y Mokuba, siendo el castaño el mayor, de ahí el peliverde y al final el pelinegro… por obvias razones, Noah no tiene el cuerpo como en la serie, sino más bien como Seto… jejeje bueno creo que si se entiende :P

-------o--------o---------o---------o-----------

**¡Que alguien me explique!**

El "Instituto Domino City" era catalogado como el mejor colegio de toda la ciudad, los mejores empleos eran dados a ex-alumnos de esa institución. Noah y Mokuba Kaiba eran unos orgullosos alumnos de dicho lugar y actualmente estaban cursando el tercer y primer año de preparatoria respectivamente.

Por los pasillos no se veía ni un alma, ya que todos estaban en sus aulas tomando clases. En el salón 1-B el más pequeño de los Kaiba se encontraba muy atento a lo que su profesora explicaba…

"Como han visto y experimentado, el ser humano llega a una etapa en la adolescencia en la cual las hormonas son las que los motivan generalmente a realizar algunas acciones…" - explicaba la profesora de la materia de sexualidad.

Mokuba prestaba mucha atención, ya que este era un tema que le interesaba mucho y sentía curiosidad, en incontables ocasiones había tratado de hablarlo con Seto, pero este con sus múltiples ocupaciones nunca había estado disponible. La maestra seguía comentando algunos puntos hasta que tomó la lista de asistencia y dijo a la clase…

"Muy bien niños, ahora nombrare a algunos alumnos a los cuales les asignaré un tema y mañana nos darán una pequeña explicación de lo que pudieron investigar y de lo que hayan entendido, a los que vaya nombrando pasen al frente por favor, y los demás pueden ir saliendo…"

La maestra comenzó a nombrar a varios chicos entre los cuales se encontraba Mokuba, una vez que todos los demás hubieron salido, la profesora comenzó a dar los temas.

"Sasuke Shido, la excitación… Sakura Kazami, el punto G… Ichigo Aizawa, la resolución… Hiroshi Takarai, la eyaculación… Lynn Camui, coito y Mokuba Kaiba, orgasmo…"

Cuando la maestra terminó de dar los temas, los chicos salieron de su salón, esa era la última clase del día y ya podían retirarse a sus casas. Mokuba se dirigía a la entrada del colegio donde se encontraría con Noah, pero antes de llegar, escucho que alguien le llamaba…

"Mokuba, Mokuba… que bueno que te encuentro…"

"¿Qué pasa Kaoru?"

"Es que con las clases no había podido verte y quería entregarte la cámara de video que me habías prestado la semana pasada… la verdad me salvaste la vida y disculpa por tardarme tanto en regresarla, es que la verdad la utilice hasta ayer…" - Kaoru le entrega la cámara al pelinegro.

"No te preocupes, para eso están los amigos…"

"Muchas gracias Moki… por cierto, te deje cargada la batería y puesto el disco, tal como me la diste…"

"No te hubieras molestado, no había ningún problema pero muchas gracias"

"No'mbre, gracias a ti … bueno me voy que tengo mucha tarea que hacer… hasta luego y de nuevo gracias…"

"De nada… nos vemos…"

Mokuba vio como su amigo se alejaba y guardo la cámara en su mochila, luego retomando su camino llegó hasta donde se encontraba su hermano, el cual ya lo estaba esperando…

"Disculpa la tardanza Noah, pero Kaoru me habló y me entrego una cosa que me tenía que devolver jejeje…"

"No hay problema Moki… entonces ya vámonos…"

¿"Sabes que estaba pensando?... que mejor te adelantes tu a la mansión y yo llego más tarde… lo que pasa es que quería ir a la casa de Yugi a dejarle un videojuego que me encargo, luego pensaba ir a la corporación para hablar con Seto y después quería ir a la biblioteca para ir por unos libros… al menos que me quieras acompañar …"

"Mmm… no puedo Moki, necesito llegar a la mansión para hacer mi tarea, ya que Pegasus irá en la tarde, ves que ahora esta de dadivoso ayudándome con mis clases de inglés… como si en verdad necesitara de su ayuda… puro cuento, lo único que quiere es ir para ver si se encuentra con Seto ¬¬…"

"Uy, uy, uy… para mi que alguien esta celoso XD XD…"

"Por favor Mokuba, no digas tonterías… y mejor vete de una vez, para que no llegues tarde a la mansión… por cierto, deja le hablo a Roland para que traiga la limosina…"

"No te preocupes Noah, yo me iré solo… digo, no esta muy lejos de aquí los lugares a los que voy…"

"Mmm¿estas seguro?"

"Claro, ya mejor vete tú a hacer tu tarea… no vaya a llegar Pegasus y tu sigas ocupado y Seto tendrá que atenderlo XD XD… adiux…" - decía Mokuba en lo que salía corriendo

"Méndigo mocoso… pero ya me las pagará…" - murmuraba Noah en lo que se subía a su BMW para ir directo a la mansión.

Mokuba iba muy sonriente tarareando una canción cuando divisó la casa de Yugi, al estar ya frente a la puerta se disponía a tocar el timbre cuando esta se abrió. El señor Mutou iba saliendo cuando vio que Mokuba se encontraba a punto de tocar…

"Mokuba que sorpresa verte por aquí"

"Buenas tardes señor Mutuo, disculpe ¿se encontrara Yugi en casa?"

"Si, si esta… pásale, en un momento le hablo"

El pelinegro entro a la casa mientras el abuelito de Yugi le gritaba a este para que recibiera a su visita…

"En un momento viene hijo, yo tengo que salir a hacer unos mandados, pero siéntete como en tu casa"

"Muchas gracias"

El mayor salio de la casa mientras Mokuba se sentaba en la sala a esperar al chico del cabello tricolor. Pasados unos minutos se ve un Yugi bajando las escaleras corriendo y un poco alterado…

"Mokuba, no te esperaba hoy… disculpa la demora es que estaba arreglando mi recamara…"

"No te preocupes Yugi… pero… te veo algo acelerado¿te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"No, no no… no hay problema, y dime ¿a que debo tu visita?"

"Ha si… mira te traigo el video juego que me encargaste que te consiguiera el otro día, como Seto me lo dio en la mañana pues pensé en traértelo saliendo del colegio"

"¿En serio?... hijole pos muchas gracias Moki"

"No es nada… a ver deja te lo doy " – Mokuba comenzó a sacar sus cosas de la mochila buscando el video juego

"Orale Moki, que bonita cámara… es de las más nuevas que han salido en el mercado ¿verdad?"

"Así es, es la miniDV "SONY PC1"… me la regalo Seto en mi cumpleaños"

"¿Puedo verla?"

"Claro que si" – Mokuba le entrego la cámara a Yugi en lo que seguía buscando el juego

"La verdad soy muy malo para este tipo de tecnología, tiene muchos botoncitos que la verdad no tengo la más remota idea para que sirvan jejeje"

"No es tan complicado, cuando gustes te la puedo prestar"

"Gracias Moki, la verdad no estaría mal que aprendiera a manejar estas cosas XD XD" – dijo Yugi después de haberle picado a algunos cuantos botones y dejarlo sobre la mesita de centro

"… aquí está… siéntete afortunado ya que no todos han conseguido este juego, Seto hizo un gran trabajo… solo un detalle, necesita la memory card para poderse jugar y esa no te la pude traer ya que Seto comenzó de sangrón con que ya era mucho con el juego y bla bla bla…"

"Ese Seto… pero no te preocupes, le diré a mi abuelito que me la compre… Abuelito!"– comenzó a llamarlo

"Salio Yugi, dijo que iba a un mandado"

"Chin, cierto… me dijo que iba al centro comercial por unas cosas… y yo ya quiero jugar T.T… de haber sabido se lo encargaba de una vez…"

"No te preocupes Yugi, si quieres lo alcanzo ahora mismo para decirle tu encargo, total no tiene mucho que se fue y si no lo veo en el camino, pues lo busco en el centro comercial… es en este que esta a unas tres cuadras ¿verdad?"

"Si… ¿ me harías ese favor Mokuba?"

"Claro… na'mas déjame guardar mis cosas y salgo corriendo"

"No te preocupes, deja las cosas así, ya ahorita que regreses con calma guardas tus cosas"

"Ok"

Mokuba salió corriendo prácticamente de la casa en busca del abuelito de Yugi, solo esperaba que no se demorara mucho, ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer aún. Después de una media hora, se veía a un Mokuba todo sudado tocando la puerta de la casa de Yugi.

"Mokuba, dime ¿encontraste a mi abuelito?"

"Si… tarde un montón porque es el señor Mutou estaba en una tienda donde había una exposición de autos… jamás creí encontrarlo ahí -.-"…

"Jejeje… si mi abuelito a veces es muy impredecible, pero muchas gracias Moki…"

"No hay de que Yugi… bueno me retiro que todavía tengo que pasar a la corporación y luego a hacer la tarea…" - decía el niño terminando de guardar todas sus cosas

"Ok… y de nuevo, muchas gracias por todo"

"Ya sabes, cuando gustes… bye bye"

"Bye"

El pelinegro salió de la casa de Yugi y se fue a la corporación, al llegar lo recibió Madeline, la secretaria de su hermano, diciéndole que el jefe no se encontraba en esos momentos pero que no tardaría ya que había llamado diciendo que ya iba para allá. Mokuba asintió y le dijo que lo esperaría en su oficina, a lo que la chica le dio el paso libre. Ya cuando Mokuba iba a entrar a la oficina la secretaria lo llamó…

"Joven Mokuba, es mi hora de comida¿no habrá problema con que lo deje?... es que… me da pena, pero si no salgo ahorita ya no comí en todo el día -.-"

"No te preocupes Madeline, tu vete a comer tranquila, solo esperare a mi hermano para hablar unas cosas con él y me voy"

"Muy bien joven, entonces con permiso…"

La muchacha tomó su bolso y se fue a comer, mientras tanto Mokuba ingreso a la oficina e su hermano, cada vez que iba se admiraba de lo sumamente ordenado que era Seto en sus cosas… él también lo era, pero Seto ya caía en lo ridículo. La oficina de Seto nunca había sido su lugar favorito para estar, ya que la consideraba muy aburrida, por eso el castaño había mandado a hacer un cuarto adjunto donde en ocasiones el pelinegro podía jugar video juegos o estar en la computadora que ahí se encontraba, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, Mokuba entro a su "pequeña oficina" como le llamaba y ahí decidió esperar a su hermano.

Se sentó frente a un escritorio que ahí había mientras pensaba que podía hacer en lo que Seto llegaba…

"_No se como Seto puede estar aquí todo el santo día… pero en fin, a él le gusta todo esto y por más que le digo que se entretenga en otras cosas, él insiste en seguir trabajando… pero ya ni llorar es bueno._"

El pelinegro se estaba realmente desesperando, así que decidió ir adelantando un poco de tarea. Comenzó a sacar unos cuadernos de su mochila cuando se percató que la cámara estaba encendida…

"Uy¿desde que hora se habrá quedado así?... por eso luego se descomponen las cosas y Seto me regaña -.-"

El niño la saco de su mochila y se dio cuenta que la cámara estaba en REC, le puso STOP y vio el tiempo que había estado grabando, viendo que eran aproximadamente unos 40 minutos…

"Mmm… ese fue Yugi, jajajaj se nota que no sabe usar estas cosas XD XD… lo bueno que la batería a esta cosa no se le baja tan rápido… se me esta ocurriendo una idea, voy a grabar la oficina de Seto ahora que no esta, y así le haré ver lo aburrida que es…"

Moki comenzó a darle REW a los tracks que se habían grabado ya que solo era tiempo perdido utilizado en el disco, ya que estaba todo desde el principio le dio PLAY para checar que si haya quedado bien..

Al comenzar a verse las imágenes, notó como se filmaba la casa de Yugi y la cara de este…

"**_Gracias Moki, la verdad no estaría mal que aprendiera a manejar estas cosas XD XD_**"

"**_… aquí está… siéntete afortunado ya que no todos han conseguido este juego, Seto hizo un gran trabajo… solo un detalle, necesita la memory card para poderse jugar y esa no te la pude traer ya que Seto comenzó de sangrón con que ya era mucho con el juego y bla bla bla…_**"

"Ay que horror… mi voz es nefasta y ni que se diga de mi imagen, me veo bien gordo XD XD, por eso no me gusta salir a cuadro… mmm que desperdicio, todo el rato se quedo grabando la sala… y bueno por ahora las patas de Yugi XD XD…"

"**_Claro… na'mas déjame guardar mis cosas y salgo corriendo_**"

"**_No te preocupes, deja las cosas así, ya ahorita que regreses con calma guardas tus cosas_**"

"**_Ok_**"

"Insisto… que horror… me operare la cuerdas vocales cuando este mas grande -.-…"

Mokuba seguía viendo el video (o mas bien las patas de Yugi) cuando escucho…

"**_¿Ya se fue?... oye pero aquí están sus cosas, eso quiere decir que regresara…_**"

"_Esa voz la conozco¿Quién será? Maldición… Yugi mueve esas patas y déjame ver…_"

"**_Si, se fue… pero tardará un buen rato, iba a buscar a mi abuelito y no le dije que iba a la exposición de autos jejeje… así que se tardará algo en encontrarlo_**"****

"_Mondrigo cabeza de puas… ya sabía donde estaba el ruco y no me lo dijo ¬¬… pero le vuelvo a hacer un favor_"

"**_Me parece perfecto corazón… ahora si podremos seguir con lo que estábamos jejeje_**"

"**_Así es mi amor… por fin estamos solitos y ni mi abuelito ni Moki se enteraran que estuviste aquí _**"

"_Ja… looser… si supieras que ya te agarre… pero ya veras… le diré todo al señor Mutou y la trabada que le dará XD XD… ahora me pregunto ¿con quien estará?_"

"**_¿Y todo este relajo?... _**"

"**_Es de Mokuba, saco todas sus cosas para buscar mi video juego, pero ya me urgía que se fuera a buscar a mi abuelito…_**"****- decía Yugi en lo que se sentaba en el sofa permitiéndole a Mokuba verlo claramente en la imagen – "**_Yami, ven aquí junto a mi, te necesito cerca…_**"

"_Aahhh con que se trataba del faraoncito… como no se me ocurrió -.-_"

"**_Yugi… mi pedacito de cielo… soy tan feliz desde que te tengo conmigo…_**"**_ - _**Yami se sienta junto a Yugi en el sofá y comienza a besarlo, ahora Mokuba puede verlos a ambos

"_Vaya… me imaginaba que algo se traían estos dos… pero ya dándose besos de esa manera… quien lo diría de Yugi, tan seriecito que se veía jejeje… mmm por lo que veo se quedaran pegados todo el santo rato… ya mejor lo quito…_"

Mokuba estaba a punto de quitar la grabación, cuando escucho algo que lo destanteo totalmente…

"**_Yami… hazme tuyo…_**"

"_WHAT! O.O_"

"**_Hikari, sabes que es lo que más adoro hacer…_**"

"_Doblemente… WHAT! O.O_"

El pelinegro no salía de su asombro cuando comenzó a ver como Yami iba quitándole la ropa a su pareja, y este hábilmente, hacía lo mismo… una vez que los vio desnudos, fue cuando el pudor de Mokuba subió y quería quitar la grabación, pero no podía, algo se lo impedía y al contrario, mas interesado estaba en ver…

"_Pero que me esta pasando… por Ra, en la vida he sido un depravado y ahora estoy aquí viendo como dos hombres están a punto de tener sexo… aunque pues no estaría tan mal jejeje… ya que jamás he visto algo así :P…_"

Las caricias iban en aumento entre los dos muchachos que habían sido filmados por accidente, las manos de Yami no se estaban quietas, y acariciaban con mucho ahínco la espalda de Yugi descendiendo poco a poco hasta comenzar a acariciar su trasero. Mokuba comenzó a sentir algo por su entrepierna, pero no le presto mucha importancia, ya que no podía despegar los ojos de la pantallita…

"**_Mmm… Yami tu si sabes como hacerme sentir bien… por favor no te detengas… mmm…_**"**_ - _**Yugi se estaba excitando cada vez más, mientras Yami seguía acariciándolo por todo el cuerpo, este mientras tanto podía sentir los labios del más pequeño sobre su cuello, comenzando a darle palcer.

"**_Claro que no mi amor… mmm… tu cuerpo es lo más hermoso que hay sobre la tierra, jamás dejaría de disfrutarlo… mmm…_**"

Yami comenzó a separarse un poco de su amante, y empezó a depositar pequeños besos por todo el pecho de Yugi, hasta llegar a su parte más sensible la cual comenzó a degustar con impaciencia.

"_Santo Pokemón de fuego O.o… ¿se metió el pirrin de Yugi a la boca?…X.X creo que me estoy sintiendo enfermo…_"

Los gemidos de Yugi no se hicieron esperar mientras Yami aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos…

"**_Ahh… ahh… Yami, más rápido… ahh… ahhh_**"

Yami le estaba dando placer a su amante con la boca, y eso estaba alterando de sobre manera los sentidos del más pequeño, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá mientras el otro lo atendía hincado en el piso. Mokuba tenía perdida la mirada en la pantalla mientras veía los gestos que Yugi hacía, ya que la espalda del faraón no le permitía ver con claridad lo que estaba haciendo…

"_Pobre chaparro… se esta poniendo mal por lo que Yami le esta haciendo… solamente veo como esta todo rojito y respirando entrecortadamente… pero como no estarlo… ojala que la próxima vez que se suba el cierre del pantalón, el faraón de segunda se pellizque el paquetin para que vea lo que se siente… aunque el otro no parece desagradarle mucho ahora que lo veo bien ¬¬..._"

De pronto Yugi soltó un gemido relativamente fuerte a comparación con los anteriores dados…

"**_Ahh… Yami… aquí, aquí te quiero… ahh… aquí, como debe de ser… con todo… aquí…_**"

"_Ay pobre Yugi… yo creo que esta poseído, ya que no entiendo nada de los que esta diciendo… >. algo así le paso a Regan en el exorcista …_"

Yami se levantó del suelo mientras Yugi seguía con los ojos cerrados y recargado sobre el respaldo del sofá… el faraón se colocó junto a él y comenzó a besarlo, acción que hizo que Yugi lo fuera recostando, dándole a Mokuba un panorama muy claro de todo lo que estaba pasando…

El más pequeño de los amantes, fue acariciando todo el pecho del faraón, hasta que su mano se encontró con el firme miembro de Yami, el cual lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar de una manera un poco ruda, haciendo que la expresión del más grande se intensificara un poco…

"_Eso Yugi, jálasela fuerte… arráncasela para que vea lo que se siente… mira a este… solo porque fue un faraón y ve al otro más chaparrito que él y todo inocentón, cree que va a tener el derecho de estarle agarrando sus cositas… en verdad que este Yam… ¿pero que demonios esta haciendo Yugi! _"

Yugi comenzó a lamer el miembro de Yami, primero pequeños recorridos con su lengua, luego comenzó a dar besitos en toda su extensión, hasta que de una sola vez, se introdujo todo el miembro a la boca, comenzando una labor como minutos antes le había hecho su amante…

"**_Yugi… eres excelente… tu boquita es lo más dulce del mundo y más… mmm… cuando me atiende así…_**"

Yugi al escuchar esto, aumento su ritmo, haciendo que el faraón no tardara mucho en llegar a su clímax…

"**_Ahh… Yugi… dale… dale… dale… más fuerte… dale… ahhh…_**"

Yugi comienza a alejarse cuando siente que su amante se esta viniendo, acción que provoca que toda la semilla del mas grande caiga en el rostro del más chico… acto en el cual, Yugi con su mano se quita un poco del rostro y saca la lengua y comienza a lamerse la mano, degustando el producto lechoso que tanto amaba…

Mokuba pone STOP a la cámara y sale corriendo al baño que estaba en su "pequeña oficina" al ver lo que Yugi había hecho, le revolvió el estomago y fue a dejarle un regalito al inodoro… después de unos minutos el pelinegro regresaba con una cara de enfermo que ni él mismo se aguantaba…

"X.X Pero que asco… como pudo hacer algo así… y yo todavía que lo defendía… pero lo peor es que me gusto ver todo lo que hacían… no cabe duda estoy enfermo -.-…"

Se decía Mokuba cuando escucho voces provenientes de la oficina de Seto… el pelinegro escucho clarito la voz de su hermano, pero juraba que había alguien más… de seguro se trataba de Roland o de Gerard, mano derecha del CEO… pero no importaba quien fuera, nunca se enojaba de que Mokuba estuviera ahí… se acercó a la puerta que dividía las oficinas, pero antes de abrirla escucho algo que lo hizo detenerse…

"Mira ricachón prepotente… si me hiciste venir hasta acá solo para molestarme, deja te digo que no tengo tu tiempo, ahora mismo me voy…"

Esa era la voz de Joey, inconfundible para Mokuba, además nadie más en este mundo era capaz de decirle a Seto de esa manera… por lo menos no en su cara… así que haciendo el menor ruido posible, abrió un poco la puerta donde pudo distinguir la figura de Joey a punto de irse, cuando la voz de su hermano se escucho…

"¿A dónde crees que vas perro?... aún no termino contigo…" - dijo el mayor de los Kaiba que se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta la cual cerro con seguro

"Me largo de aquí, todavía no se ni porque vine…"

"Viniste porque yo te lo ordené… y un perro siempre obedece a su amo…"

"Yo no soy ningún perro Kaiba y vine porque… porque… creí que tenias que decirme algo importante sobre… sobre… Mokuba…"

"_Charros, y ahora a mi porque me meten…_"

"No, el motivo por el cual te hice venir no tiene nada que ver con mi hermano…" - Seto se acercó a Joey hasta estar cara a cara con el rubio.

Mokuba vio como estaban los dos muchachos y juraba que presenciaría la pelea que por mucho tiempo, tanto los mas chicos de los Kaiba y los amigos de Joey, habían evitado… lo peor es que no podía hacer nada en esta ocasión, ya que si Seto veía que él se encontraba ahí y estaba presenciando todo desde el comienzo, le daría un regaño que no olvidaría en toda su vida…

Con claridad pudo percatarse como Seto agarraba a Joey de la camisa y como lentamente iba subiendo su mano, a punto de propinarle al rubio un golpe, pero nadie preparo al pelinegro con lo que pasaría a continuación…

"Veo que estas muy nervioso, cachorro…" - dijo el castaño mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla del rubio, este no podía salir del asombro, y esa acción lo puso aún mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba

"Yo… yo… no estoy… estoy nervioso… pero, si no me ibas a decir nada de… de Moki, entonces ¿para que me hablaste?" – preguntaba Joey mientras sentía como Seto iba bajando su manso mientras acariciaba el cuello y luego el pecho del rubio

"Pues veras, me enteré por ahí… que yo no te era para nada indiferente… digamos, que yo te agradaba mucho…"

"¿Qu… ¿Qué?..."

"Vamos Wheeler¿siempre se te tienen que estar explicando las cosas mil veces?... pero por tu cara parece que si… a ver te lo digo más claro… ¿es cierto que te gusto?... ¿qué estas enamorado de mi?"

La cara de Joey cambió de una de nervios a una de terror… la de Mokuba no era muy diferente a la que Joey había puesto, ya que conociendo el carácter volátil de su hermano, era casi seguro que el rubio estaría en unas cuantas horas tres metros bajo tierra…

"_Ay nanita… ahora si le llego su hora a Joey… mi hermano lo pulverizara… lo hará trisas…_"- pensaba el pelinegro con gran angustia, pero se le ocurrió una idea…

"_Ya se… grabaré esto, así cuando mi hermano este más tranquilo podrá ver lo que hizo, y se sentirá muy mal… a ver si así deja de ser de esa forma… aunque pobre Joey… tendrá que ser el sacrificado por la humanidad _" _–_ Mokuba se regreso al escritorio donde estaba la cámara y la agarró, y abriendo un poco más la puerta, comenzó a grabar…

Seto ya había soltado a Joey de la camisa, mientras este tenía la cara baja y ni que decir, toda roja…

"Te estoy hablando perro… dime ¿eso es verdad?..."

"…si" – murmuró el rubio

"¿Qué?... no te escuche dilo más fuerte"

"Si Seto… estoy enamorado de ti… te amo…"

El castaño se puso más serio de lo que ya estaba, y viendo fijamente al rubio, lo volvió a agarrar de la camisa, pero esta vez de manera más ruda, en ese momento Joey cerró los ojos al igual que Mokuba, pero después de unos segundos, el pelinegro no escucho ningún golpe o sonidos de asfixia ni nada por el estilo, por lo que abrió los ojos y se fijo lo que pasaba…

"_Madre santa… no es cierto lo que estoy viendo _O.O"

Seto besaba apasionadamente al rubio, lo tenía sostenido de la ropa con una mano, mientras que la otra la tenía en la nuca de Joey, este tenía completamente los ojos abiertos, incrédulo con la acción del castaño, no podía creer que el gran Seto Kaiba, lo estaba besando, no podía creer que la persona que más amaba, le estaba demostrando un poco de ¿cariño? a su persona… entonces reaccionando, fue que cerro los ojos lentamente, para poder disfrutar mejor de ese momento…

El que menos podía creer lo que pasaba era Mokuba, el cual sostenía la cámara y no perdía ningún detalles de lo que ocurría en esa oficina… estaba en un estado de estupefacción que se rompió cuando escucho a la pareja hablar…

"Se… Seto… yo…"

"Que bien se escucha mi nombre en tus labios… Joey…"

"Pero… por… ¿por qué me besaste?"

"Ay tontito… no cabe duda que eres un despistado…" - decía el castaño viéndolo directamente a los ojos, entonces recargo su frente en la del rubio y siguió hablando – "porque me gustas… yo también te amo Joey"

El rubio no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, cierto que estaba impactado, pero eso lo hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo, entonces sin aviso se lanzó a los labios del castaño, besándose de nueva cuenta, pero de una manera más apasionada… el que estaba más impactado con todo esto era Mokuba, que no podía dejar de grabar…

"_Ay Diosito… si no fuera porque es mi hermano, vendería esta grabación por muchos millones… aunque claro, eso ya seria vanidad jejeje…_"

Claramente el pelinegro pudo filmar como su hermano y Joey comenzaban a acariciarse de manera desesperada mientras se seguían besando, hasta que Seto giro de manera precipitada al rubio hasta hacerlo recargarse en el escritorio del CEO, acto seguido comenzó hábilmente a quitarle el pantalón a Joey, para después hacer lo mismo con el suyo, una vez que los dos tenían las prendas en el piso, Seto llevó tres de sus dedos a la boca del rubio, el cual comenzó a chupar de manera desesperada, Mokuba se sorprendía a cada acción que los otros dos hacían…

"_Para que fregados hacen eso… quien sabe mi hermano a donde haya metido las manos antes, que tal si fue al baño y no se las lavo… no cabe duda que tanto duelo de monstruos afecta el cerebro -.-_"

Cuando Joey hubo terminado de chupar los dedos del castaño, este los retiro de la boca de su ahora amante y los llevo al trasero del rubio, donde de manera lenta fue introduciendo uno en la entrada de este, mientras que con la otra mano, estimulaba el miembro del rubio… Joey comenzó a hacer gemidos que en un principio eran de dolor, pero poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en placer, de repente Seto saco el dedo de la entrada de su amante, para acto seguido meter los otros dos, siendo los tres dedos lubricados, los que albergaban el trasero del de ojos miel… el pelinegro tenía la mandíbula hasta le piso literalmente… no podía creer lo que su hermano estaba haciendo y lo peor, no podía creer que Joey se lo estuviera permitiendo…

"Seto, te lo suplico, hazlo ya… quiero ser tuyo…"

"Tus deseos son órdenes para mí…"

"_No manchen… lo mismo que le dijo Yugi a Yami¿acaso van a hacer lo mismo?... pero el faraón jamás le metió los dedos en el trasero a Yugi… un momento, mi hermano se esta acariciando su pajarito el solo… y lo esta acercando al trasero de Joey… que es lo que va a hac…_"

Solo se escucho un leve gemido proveniente de los dos amantes, Seto estaba embistiendo a Joey de manera lenta al principio, pero poco a poco iba aumentando el ritmo…

"O.O _Virgen de Amat Lan, Jesucristo superestrella… mi hermano se enchufo a Joey y por atrás… creo que hoy no voy a poder dormir X.X…_"

"Mmm… Seto lo tienes muy… mmm… grande, eres genial con todo lo que haces… mmm…"

"Aaahh… lo se cachorro… y tu eres muy estrecho… mmm… me lo aprietas muy rico… mmm…"

"Ahh Seto… sí...eso...por ahí...muy bien...correcto… más rápido… perfecto…"

"Te esta gustando… mmm… ¿verdad Joey?..."

"Más que nada en el mundo… mmm… pero no dejes de atenderme con tu mano Seto… ¡Más, más, más, más!... mmm…"

"Ahhh cachorro, estoy llegando…"

"_¿Llegando? … ¿a dónde? si no se ha ido el muy menso_"

"Yo también Seto… más por favor, para hacerlo juntos…"

"Si… mmm… Oh sí, oh no, Oh Dios…"

En ese momento con un fuerte gemido, Joey se vino en la mano de Seto, y este en el interior del rubio… Mokuba estaba en shock, no asimilaba que su hermano estuviera haciendo ese tipo de cosas… hasta estaba pensando que en vez de trabajar en la empresa se dedicaba a andarse enchufando a la gente… en eso cavilaba cuando vio como los dos amantes se volvían a besar hasta que el teléfono del CEO sonó, rápidamente se visten y Seto contesta…

"Permíteme un segundo mi amor… Kaiba… si… ¿en este momento?... ok, díganles que ya voy para allá…"

"¿Quien era amor?"

"Era Gerard, dice que los empresarios de Rusia acaban de llegar y tengo que ir a la dichosa junta…"

"Ok, entiendo, entonces ¿cuándo te veo?"

"Te hablo hoy en la noche corazón… y ya vemos a donde vamos o que hacemos ¿vale?"

"Me parece muy bien…" - Joey se acerca a Seto y le da un beso en los labios que el otro corresponde, luego se separan – "Adiós diablillo" - y Joey sale

Seto termina de arreglarse bien las ropas y también sale de la oficina. Mokuba apaga la cámara y guardándola rápidamente en su mochila sale de oficina corriendo, cuando esta cerrando la puerta, ve que Madeline llegar…

"¿Todo bien joven?... me acabo de topar con el señor Kaiba… ¿si pudo hablar con él?"

"Madeline, me asustaste jejeje… si, no te preocupes… ya pude ver bien todo, digo… hablar con mi hermano jejeje.. bueno me voy que tengo prisa… bye…" - se alejó corriendo por los pasillos

"No cabe duda que a todos los Kaiba les falta un tornillo" – se decía la secretaria.

El pelinegro se detuvo en el primer callejón que encontró, aún estaba impactado por todo lo que había visto, respiro profundo y se dijo a el mismo que ya después meditaría con calma todo lo sucedido… ahora tenía que ir a la biblioteca por los libros que le hacían falta… que ironía pensó, teniendo una mega biblioteca en su casa y exactamente le hacia falta esos libros de historia de México… pero si no los llevaba, era seguro que lo reprobaban… así que respirando hondo una vez más, salió del callejón rumbo a la biblioteca. Aunque no quisiera, no se podía quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes que había visto de en la cámara y en la oficina, pero sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por un claxon que sonó…

"Mokuba, que milagro verte caminado y no en tu limosina"

"Hola Duke, es que hoy preferí caminar ya que tenía que hacer unas cuantas cosas…"

"¿Y vas a algún lugar en especial?... si quieres te puedo dar un aventón…"

"¿No será mucha molestia para ti?... me dirijo a la biblioteca…"

"Para nada… anda sube"

El pelinegro subió al convertible del muchacho del zarcillo y emprendieron la marcha, Duke iba preguntándole al niño por la escuela, las novias y temas que la verdad a Mokuba le exasperaban un poco, hasta que el de ojos verdes comentó…

"Oye Moki, ahora que recuerdo, espero que no sea molestia¿podríamos pasar antes a casa de Tristan?... es que necesito ira recoger unas cosas y como ya estamos por el camino… no demorare mucho…" - Mokuba realmente ya quería llegar a la biblioteca, para así poder irse a su casa por fin, pero pues se le hizo una grosería el hecho de negarse cuando todavía le hacían el favor de llevarlo…

"No, no hay ningún problema… vamos…"

Cuando llegaron a casa de Tristan, los dos se bajaron ya que hacía un calor endemoniado, Duke le había comentado a Moki que dejara sus cosas en el auto, ya que no tardarían nada, pero por ser convertible y no tener capota, prefirió no arriesgarse… con mucha confianza Duke abrió la casa del morocho y comenzó a gritarle, recibiendo por respuesta que el chico se encontraba en la planta alta, Duke subió y Mokuba se esperó en la sala, cuando tocaron a la puerta, el pelinegro se levantó y fue a ver quien era, resultando ser un paquete para Tristan, el de mensajería esperaba el dinero que le correspondía por dejar el paquete y Mokuba no sabiendo que hacer, le pidió que se esperara en lo que le hablaba al dueño de la casa. El niño subió las escaleras y se acercó a la recamara de Tristan, cuando estaba a punto de tocar, escucho algo que lo dejó helado…

"No Duke… ahora no… ¿no que Mokuba esta allá abajo?"

"Si, pero un rapidín no nos hará daño… además verte salir del baño con una mini toalla es de lo más excitante…"

Sin saber de donde se le ocurrió o mas bien como, el pelinegro bajo corriendo las escaleras y sacando el dinero para el mensajero de su cartera, rápidamente se lo dio y cerro la puerta, agarro su mochila y sacó su cámara, y silenciosamente subió las escaleras, abriendo despacito la puerta, para poder grabar lo que hacían los muchachos dentro de la recamara…

"_Madres… esto ya se me esta haciendo vicio, pero es que quiero ver que hacen estos dos, ya que las dos veces anteriores, lo que vi fue muy diferente…_"

"No se Duke… yo también quiero, pero dices que ibas a llevar a Mokuba a la biblioteca… con todo y que sea un rapidin el niño se desesperará y si tiene el carácter como su hermano… no quiero ni ver como se pondrá…"

"Bueno… haremos esto, por lo menos vamos a darnos satisfacción mutua, usaremos puras manos… ¿Qué dices?"

"Pues… bueno, esta bien, pero rápido…"

Sin esperar más, Duke se bajó los pantalones mientras Trsitan se retiraba la toalla, quedando el primero desnudo de la parte de abajo y el segundo totalmente, el de ojos verdes se acercó a su "amigo" y comenzó a frotar el miembro de su compañero de manera delicada, mientras el otro tomaba entre sus manos toda la virilidad del de el zarcillo… los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, ya que la velocidad de los movimientos de manos iban en aumento por parte de ambos…

"Mmm… Duke, tú si sabes como me gusta… ahh… como lamento que Moki este abajo, sino te haría mío ahora mismo…"

"Aahh… lo mismo digo grandulón, el ritmo que siempre impones es grandioso…"

"_Jojojo… estos no están haciendo otra cosa más que usando sus manos, y hacen los mismos ruidos que los otros… ¿acaso el chiste de esto es como usar las manos?... jejeje por ahora lo llamare manuela XD XD_"

"Si… Duke… más rápido… aaahhh… ya casi, termino…"

"Yo… también… mmm… ¡No pares¡Sigue, sigue!... ahhh… ¡No pares¡Sigue, sigue!..."

"Ahhh… ¡Venga mi macho, venga!... dame todo lo que tienes…"

En ese momento soltaron un fuerte gemido, Duke recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Trsitan, mientras los dos respiraban aceleradamente…

"OK… Gracias Tristan… el proceso ha finalizado con éxito"

"Duke… podrías dejar de hablar tan técnicamente y vestirte de una buena vez… agarra los discos y lleva al niño de una buena vez a la biblioteca…" - Duke baja el rostro y comienza a subir sus pantalones, se va acercando a la puerta, pero Trsitan le llama – "Duke… de nada… sabes que fue un placer… te quiero…"

Mokuba al ver sonreír al de ojos verdes, sonríe también (aunque no sabe porque), pero reacciona a tiempo para apagar la cámara y salir corriendo a la sala, bajando las escaleras de a tres escalones por paso, casi se mata, pero llego, se sentó y guardo la cámara, cuando llegó Duke puso cara de estar esperando aburrido por horas…

"Listo Moki, mil disculpas la tardanza, pero es que Tristan me estaba explicando unas cosas y…"

"No te preocupes Duke, no me tienes que explicar nada… si ya terminaste, podemos irnos de una vez" – dijo el niño poniendo cara de pocos amigos, pero por dentro se moría de risa – "_jejeje eso de ser hermano de Seto si sirve, estas caras las aprendi de tanto estar viéndolo XD XD…_"

Ya en el auto en marcha, Mokuba iba muy callado pensando a quien le podía contar todo lo que había visto en el día… no lo medito mucho cuando supo que Noah era la persona indicada. Ya cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, el del zarcillo y el pelinegro, se dieron cuenta que ya estaba cerrada, cosa que desespero al mas chico, ya que era seguro que lo reprobarían…

"Tranquilo Moki… y mil disculpas… debí venirte a dejar primero"

"No hay bronca Duke, a ver que hago…"

"Mmm, ya se… porque no vas a la biblioteca del museo, ahí también hay muchos libros, con suerte encuentras lo que necesites…"

"Tienes razón … ahí de seguro los encuentro… igual hasta folletos me puedan servir jejeje"

"Muy bien… entonces te llevo"

Después de unos minutos Mokuba se despedía de Duke agradeciéndole el aventón y muy internamente el show gratis que le dieron… por fin entro al museo y se dirigió a la biblioteca, pregunto por los libros que le hacían falta y por suerte los encontró, la encargada se los dio y cuando se disponía a salir del museo, vio algo que le llamó la atención. No estaba muy seguro, pero había jurado que vio pasar a Bakura y Ryou, esto lo sorprendió mucho, ya que desde hace cuatro años no sabían nada de ellos… el pelinegro los siguió, recordando que en ese museo trabajaban Marik y Malik, posiblemente a ellos fueron a ver, ya que por razones que jamás le explico claramente Seto, se llevaron muy bien desde que se conocieron…

Por un momento los perdió de vista, pero como dicen, preguntando se llega a Roma, pidió informes sobre los hermanos Ishtar, ya que casi apostaba todo su dinero en que con ellos los iba a encontrar. Una vez que le dieron las indicaciones, el niño las siguió y cuando llego a un cuarto donde se dividía por dos pasillos, es cuando se dio cuenta que no recordaba bien donde le habían dicho… así que usando su sexto sentido, se decidió por el de la derecha, el cual lo llevó a una escalera la cual al final tenia una puerta, por fin entró y se percato que estaba en un tipo segundo piso, pero que solo consistía en un balcón que dejaba ver una gran bodega, al ver que había fallado, se disponía a regresar cuando escucho las voces de quienes buscaba, así que los observó desde arriba…

"Pero mira nada más a quienes tenemos aquí Malik… si son el duo dinámico"

"Mejor cierra la boca engendro del mal, que vine porque me obligaron, no por gusto… además sabandija, a tu duo dinámico te lo voy a meter por el…"

"Bakura… te dije que te comportaras, además yo tenía muchas ganas de ver a Malik"

"Hola Ryou, yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte… hace tanto tiempo, la verdad es que estoy muy emocio…"

"Ya cállense ustedes dos… estamos trabajando por si no lo han notado, así que no es hora de visitas" – dijo Marik

"Vaya, vaya… miren al ex-cuida tumbas que se creía faraón… pero amigo¿no me digas que ya ahora eres responsable?... la verdad no te creo nada… por lo que veo ahora eres un aburrido" – comentaba Bakura

"Pruébame cuando gustes…" - dijo Marik a lo que Bakura tomándolo del cuello se acercó a su oído, donde comenzó a susurrarle

"Realmente… tengo muchas ganas de probarte" – cuando dijo esto, le lamió la oreja, haciendo que una maléfica sonrisa saliera de los labios del egipcio, se separaron y se quedaron viendo con esas miradas malignas que solo ellos podían hacer.

Mokuba miraba todo, y al ver lo que Bakura había hecho, como por instinto sacó su cámara, que ese día se había vuelto su mejor amiga. Le puso REC y esperó a ver que pasaba, imaginándose como terminaría todo eso…

"Malik, Ryou… Marik y yo les daremos un pequeño entretenimiento, ya que me invitó a "probarlo""

"¿A que te refieres Bakura?... no me digan que tendrán un duelo de sombras… saben muy bien que no nos gusta que estén…" - decía Ryou, pero fue interrumpido por el Yami egipcio

"No, no… esto será más divertido que el duelo de sombras jajaja…"

Y sin decir agua va… los Yamis comenzaron a besarse sin pudor, frente a sus hikaris que tenían el rostro desencajado… Bakura recostó a Marik en el suelo y comenzó a friccionar su parte íntima con la del egipcio, claro que la excitación se comenzaba a notar en ambos, y la ropa era cada vez mas estorbosa. El Yami albino comenzó a subir la playera que llevaba Marik, y comenzó a lamer y succionar las tetillas de este, provocándole espasmos que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Más rápido de lo que pudieron imaginar los tres espectadores, los Yamis ya estaban totalmente desnudos, y el moreno tenía sus piernas sobre los hombros del albino, abriéndose totalmente a lo que el otro quería hacer… son preparación previa, Bakura embistió de una sola vez a Marik, y así comenzó una danza que solo ellos soportaban, ya que nadie es lo suficientemente sádico para aguantar ese ritmo…

"_Pasu mecha… hasta a mi me dolió… esto esta peor que los supositorios que me ponía Seto cuando estaba chiquito _O.o"

Pensaba Mokuba mientras con el zoom no perdía detalle de lo que hacían los sádicos Yamis, pero su vista se centró en los otros dos, mientras con la cámara no dejaba de grabar a los locos. Pudo notar como los hikaris, no le despegaban la vista a sus contrapartes, fue cuando Mokuba pensó lo difícil que debía de ser convivir con ese par, y analizando como ellos eran tan inocentes y dulces… pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando Bakura habló…

"Ustedes dos… mmm… solo tienen dos opciones aahhh… , o se unen a nosotros… o entre ustedes hacen lo mismo que hacemos…"

"Pero pequeños… mmm… no pongan esas caras… si podemos notar aahhh… que estan igual de excitados que nosotros… mmm…"

Ryou y Malik se miraron entre ellos, era cierto lo que decía Marik, sus excitaciones no eran para nada discretas, pero eso era muy diferente a querer participar en ese acto tan salvaje que estaban llevando a cabo sus contrapartes. Los Yamis se dieron cuenta de eso y fue cuando les comentaron…

"No tiene que ser con nosotros aahhh… entre ustedes…" - los hikaris dudaron en que hacer, pero estaban decididos a no dejarse de sus yamis, estos al darse cuenta de su determinación, optaron por usar el chantaje…

"Muy bien… Ryou si no lo haces con Malik aahh… esa amiga tuya… Bárbara mmm… ira a visitar el reino de las sombras… mmm… y sabes que no bromeo aahhh…"

"Lo mismo para ti Malik, o lo haces… ahhh mas fuerte Bakura… o le digo a Ishizu mmm… que te subiste a esa moto del jefe…"

Ryou y Malik estaban en un aprieto, pero conocían a sus yamis y si cumplirían con sus amenazas, así que no les quedaba otra salida…

"_No, no sean tontos, no pierdan esa inocencia… pero como resistirse, si hasta yo quiero hacerlo… maldición que estoy diciendo… -.-_"

"Muy bien, lo haremos…"

Muy lentamente y todos temblorosos, los hikaris comenzaron a desnudarse, cuando ya estaban como Dios los trajo al mundo, se acercaron y muy tímidamente, comenzaron a besarse, pero con todo y sus nervios, las corrientes eléctricas que comenzaron a sentir los estaban llenando, e inconcientemente comenzaron a acariciarse, relajándose cada vez más. Los Yamis seguían con su ritual de sexo, mientras sonreían victoriosamente, pero una vez que notaron que ellos solitos seguirían, decidieron concentrarse en lo suyo. Mokuba no sabía que hacer, tenía a dos parejas para filmar, pero si alejaba el zoom no se vería muy bien lo que hacían, entonces se decidió por tomar una primero y la otra después… solo esperaba que no se fuera a perder de mucho de una pareja, por estar tomando a la otra. Los primeros que grabaría a detalles seria a los yamis…

"Mmm… Marik, en verdad que deseaba esto… aahhh… solo vine porque sabía que te vería… mmm… quería poseerte desde hace mucho…"

"Aaahhh… para serte sincero, yo también deseaba esto… mmm… pero al final conseguimos todo lo que queremos… aaahhh o casi todo…"

"Mmmm deja de hablar y sigue moviéndote…"

"_Ay que agresividad… ni unas palabras de cariñito se dan… pero en verdad que le dan vuelo a la hilacha XD XD_"

Bakura agarró la virilidad de su amante y comenzó a masajearlo frenéticamente, logrando más placer en el egipcio, mientras sus embestidas iban en aumento… a ese ritmo que llevaban, no tardarían mucho en llegar al clímax y lo hicieron saber…

"Aaahhh Bakura… más fuerte… si… tu si sabes… aahhh… ¡me muero, me muero!" – gritaba el egipcio

"Aahhh… no grites tanto o en verdad te vas a morir por el mmm… fregadazo que te voy a meter"

"Aahhh es que eres genial… síguelo apretando más fuerte… eres el mejor con quien he estado" – aunque no lo quería admitir, Bakura al escuchar eso sintió un poco de celos, bajando el ritmo de su mano, cosa que Marik sintió al instante…

"Mmm… te lo advierto ladrón de quinta… si paras ahora¡Te mato!..". – ante la advertencia de su amante, Bakura aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas y de su mano, logrando que el egipcio se derramara primero en esta. Al ver como Marik había llegado, se movio más fuertemente

"Mmm… Lo siento venir... ya casi viene... lo veo, lo veo…" - y con una última estocada, lleno todo el interior del egipcio.

Mokuba ya no sabía ni que pensar, con esta pareja llevaba cuatro en el día y estaba por ver una quinta… en verdad que ya no sabía ni que pensar de él mismo…

"_Que horror… me he convertido en un Vougue… ay no esa es una canción de Madonna XD XD… ¿Voyager?... no esa es una camioneta… ¿como fregados se decía?... naaa… al rato investigo… ahora veamos que hacen los otros dos…_"

Cambiando la cámara de posición, Mokuba pudo captar lo que hacían ahora los hikaris, mientras notaba como los yamis, comenzaban una nueva ronda. Pudo notar como Ryou y Malik ya estaban en el suelo y como el segundo embestía delicadamente al primero…

"Aahh Malik… no tienes que hacer esto, igual los podemos engañar mmm…"

"Si… ¿pero te digo algo?... en verdad deseo hacerlo aaahhh…"

"Mmm… realmente, yo también…"

"-.- _¿Quien chihuahuas los entiende?... si bien que son igualitos a los sádicos esos…_"

"Mmm… Ma… ¿Malik?"

"Aaahhh… dime…"

"¿Qué… que es esto?... ¿Por qué… por ahí?... ¿Qué me haces?... mmm…"

"No, no se… pero se siente rico ¿no?... mmm"

"S… si… más fuerte por favor… aaahhh"

Malik subió la velocidad de sus embestidas, mientras Ryou rodeaba la cintura del egipcio con sus piernas, haciendo que las sensaciones fueran más placenteras. Malik había visto como Bakura atendía la excitación de su yami, entonces decidió hacer lo mismo con Ryou, comenzando a frotar débil, pero firmemente la erección del albino…

"Cielos… creo que este es el paraíso… mmm"

"Si… definitivamente si… aaahhh…"

Sin notarlo, se fueron haciendo más fuertes y rápidas las atenciones que se estaban dando, y cuando menos lo esperaron, sintieron como se descargaban al mismo tiempo.

"¡Ay Dios mío, ay Dios mío!... aaaahhhh" – grito Ryou

"¡Sí...sí...sí!... aaahhhh… ¡sí...sí...sí!..." – le secundo Malik

De repente sintieron el cuerpo flojito, y Malik cayó sobre su ahora amante, dándose un abrazo y un beso que los yamis vieron y del cual se reían a carcajadas. Mokuba sin fijarse a que hora ocurrió, se percató de que se estaba acariciando la entrepierna, dándose una satisfacción que nunca creyó que existía. Cuando reaccionó, apagó la cámara y salio corriendo de ahí… ahora sin duda se había extralimitado…

No supo ni por donde se fue, ni que camino tomó… solo se dio cuenta que estaba entrando a su mansión y eso lo tranquilizaba de sobremanera, ya que se encerraría en su recámara y no saldría de ahí, hasta el otro día que tenía que ir al colegio. Vio el reloj que estaba situado a un lado de las escaleras y vio que eran las seis de la tarde…

"No manchen… salí a las dos de la tarde y solo han pasado cuatro horas y todo eso he visto…"

"Joven Mokuba… ¿desea algo de comer?" – preguntaba la ama de llaves que tenia años en la mansión

"No Mina, muchas gracias… no tengo hambre -.-"

"Muy bien… como ordene…"

"Oye Mina… ¿no sabes donde anda Noah? necesito hablar con él…"

"Si, el joven Noah esta en el estudio, y el amo Seto no vendrá a cenar, dice que llegará más tarde, pero que si necesitan hablar con él a su celular, ya que en la corporación no está…"

"_Si… me imagino donde… o más bien con quien esta…_"

"Joven…"

"Ah, si jejeje perdón Mina… mucha gracias por el recado, iré a ver a mi hermano antes de ir a mi recamara" – salió corriendo el pelinegro no escuchando lo que la ama de llaves le tenía que terminar de decir…

Al llegar al estudio, abrió la puerta y no vio a su hermano, con la mirada recorrió todo el lugar, hasta que al pasar por el baño que este tenía, escucho lo que le quito el hambre, el sueño y la inocencia, todo en un mismo día. Se asomo por la pequeña abertura que tenía la puerta y lo que tanto sospechaba (claro que no de esta manera), se estaba revelando ante sus ojos… Noah estaba enamorado de Pegasus y se lo estaba demostrando en ese momento…

"_Chin, estos ya están comenzados, voy por la cámara…_"_ - _se dio la vuelta para ir por ella, pero de repente se frenó – "_aunque, ya ha sido mucho lo que he grabado… aunque si grabo a Noah, tendré con que chantajearlo para que me preste el BMW XD XD… que inteligente soy…_"_ -_ y retomando el paso, fue por la cámara y comenzó a filmar…

Pegasus estaba recargado en el lavabo, mientras Noah le estaba haciendo sexo oral… el mayor tenía sujeto al peliverde del cabello, imponiendo el ritmo que el más joven tenía que llevar. Cuando el dueño de "Ilusiones Industriales" terminó en la boca del otro, lo levantó y comenzó a besarlo, mientras se iban recostando en la fría losa del baño, el peliverde se encontraba encima del otro, ambos totalmente desnudos…

"Noah… ¿seguro que quieres seguir con esto?... recuerda que yo amo a…"

"No, no lo digas… por favor, solo te pido este momento, hazme sentir que es a mi al que amas… por favor…"

"Pero si Seto se entera, me mataría…"

"¡No digas su nombre en este momento!... solamente hazme sentir tuyo…"

"_Ay Noah… te le estas ofreciendo a ese idiota… si también siempre lo sospeche… ese lunático esta enamorado de Seto… pero el muy iluso cree que algún día lo pelara y menos ahora que tiene a Joey jejeje…_"

Sin cuestionar más por el momento, Pegasus unió sus labios con los del muchacho, y comenzó a bajar su mano, hasta posar uno de sus dedos en la entrada del peliverde… muy lentamente comenzó a introducirlo, provocando un ardor en Noah, pero que se contuvo, todo porque se trataba de la persona de quien estaba enamorado, mientras Pegasus agregaba un dedo más, Noah se dedicaba a atender las tetillas del mayor, lamiéndolas y succionándolas hasta ponerlas duras… cuando ya estaba listo el peliverde, Pegasus lo levantó un poco y le indico que se sentara sobre su erección, Noah lo dudo un poco, pero eso era lo que el quería, aspa que armándose de valor, el mayor y él se hicieron uno mismo, se quedaron un momento quietos, ya que uno estaba aguantando el dolor y el otro sabía por lo que pasaba su ahora amante.

"_No friegues Noah… eso de seguro dolió hasta el alma… hermanito si hasta estas llorando… pero ese mal nacido me las pagará, no se como pero me las pagará…_"

Cuando el dolor había disminuido, Noah comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras que Pegasus lo sostenía de su cadera, se fue acostumbrando a las embestidas que estaba recibiendo y subió la velocidad…

"Mmm… mi niño, en verdad que estas estrecho… ya me imagino como sería con tu hermano…"

"Cállate por favor… déjame disfrutar del momento aaahhh…"

Pegasus comprendió que estaba siendo algo cruel, por eso es que decidió darle placer a su amante, así que subió una de sus manos, y comenzó a masajear su hombría… los gemidos de Noah no se hicieron esperar…

"Aaahhh… si Pegasus… más rápido, por favor…"

"Mmmm… debo de admitirlo, no eres tan malo… aaahhh…"

"Soy un Kaiba ¿recuerdas?... aaahhh… tenemos nuestros dones naturales"

"_¿Dones?... o sea que ¿yo también seré así como mis hermanos?... uorale, ya no aguanto por tener mayoría de edad jejeje_"

"Si, eso lo se muy bien mmm… pero siempre necesitan un poco de ayuda aaahhh… para todo…" - Pegasus embestía más fuertemente al igual que las caricias que le proporcionaba a Noah en su miembro… estaban teniendo un ritmo que haría no tardar a los dos en llegar al clímax … realmente es lo que Pegasus quería, terminar de una vez…

"Aaahhh Pegasus… creo que ya pronto… mmm exploto…"

"Mmmm… si, vacíate todo… hazlo ahora… Seto…"

"Aaahhh… ¡nooo, noooo!... no soy Seto… aaahhh"

"Perdón… aaahhh me deje llevar por el momento mmm"

"_Noah… -.-_"

En ese momento el peliverde dejó salir toda su semilla embarrando todo el vientre de ambos…

"Oh... yes, oh...good... Pegasus… te amo…"

Al ver como el más chico culminaba, dando una estocada más fuerte fue que se derramó dentro de Noah…

"Aaahhh… Ay¡Ay¡Bajate ya!"

Totalmente cansado, Noah se dejó caer sobre Pegasus, aunque estaba un poco harto de la situación, abrazó al más pequeño y le deposito un beso en la frente, mientras le murmuraba un "perdóname". Mokuba vio un poco triste este encuentro, porque más que nada era su hermano, aunque ya había visto al castaño, era muy diferente, Seto y Joey se entregaban amor, puro y neto amor… en cambio Pegasus no le profería nada al peliverde… simplemente sexo. Entonces apagando su cámara, fue que se dispuso a irse a su recámara, donde recordó que tenía que hacer mucha tarea.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, cuando Mokuba ya se había bañado y estaba pasando a un VHS todas las grabaciones del día, primero que nada, porque quería usarlo de manera chantajista con sus hermanos y en segunda, porque había visto que el miniDV era de Seto y si se lo llegaba a dar con todas esas cosas grabadas, la que se le armaría. Una vez que hubo terminado de pasarlo, sacó el cassette y estaba viendo donde esconderlo, cuando de repente a su mente llegó la tarea de sexualidad…

"En la torre… no he investigado nada…" - prendió rápidamente su computadora y comenzó a buscar en Internet lo que era un orgasmo, cuando por fin lo encontró, lo leyó detenidamente y trataba de entender realmente a que se refería… en eso estaba cuando se le quedo viendo al cassette y entonces una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro.

Al otro día muy temprano, Mokuba salía para el colegio ya que por haberse dormido tarde (como no con tanta cosa que había visto en el día), por poco y no se levanta… le habló a Noah para que salieran de una vez, pero este le informó que no iría, ya que no se sentía muy bien. El pelinegro comprendió más o menos en que consistía su malestar, así que no insistió y se fue en la limosina para el colegio.

Unas horas más tarde, en la clase de sexualidad, se estaban llevando a cabo las exposiciones, Mokuba iba muy sonriente ya que estaba seguro que lograría una buena nota…

"… y eso es la eyaculación."

"Muy bien Hiroshi… tienes un diez… ahora por favor… Mokuba Kaiba…" - Moki se levanta de su asiento y toma su rota folio, se coloca frente a sus compañeros y profesora y comienza con su exposición…

"Buenas tardes compañeros… a mi me toco hablar sobre lo que es un orgasmo… en definición el orgasmo se presenta tras haber pasado las fases de excitación y meseta, tras el orgasmo se produce la resolución, o sea la 4ª fase. Durante el orgasmo las pulsaciones y la respiración llegan a la máxima frecuencia e intensidad, se produce una gran tensión muscular y contracciones en la zona ano-genital. En el hombre se produce la eyaculación. También en la mujer se puede dar, en algunos casos, un orgasmo líquido, con una eyaculación muy parecida la del hombre. Esta eyaculación parece estar relacionada con el punto G."

"Muy bien Mokuba… ahora explícanos que entendiste tu por orgasmo"

"Bueno, creo que la definición habla por si sola, pero estuve "investigando" y llegue a la conclusión de que hay varios tipos de orgasmo…"

"¿En verdad? Y… nos podrías decir cuales son?..."

"Claro que si…" -extiende su rota folio y lo coloca en el pizarrón – "estas son las 18 clases de orgasmos que existen…"

**Asmática¡ahh...ahhh...ahhh!**

**Geográfica¡Aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí!**

**Matemática¡Más, más, más, más!**

**Religiosa¡Ay Dios mío, ay Dios mío!**

**Suicida¡Me muero, me muero!**

**Homicida: Si paras ahora¡Te mato!**

**Zootecnista¡Venga mi macho, venga!**

**Porrista¡Dale...dale...dale!**

**Profesora de inglés: Oh... yes, oh...good...**

**Tipo Proyecto Uno¡No pares¡Sigue, sigue!...¡No pares¡Sigue, sigue!**

**Negativa¡Nooo, noooo!**

**Positiva¡Sí...sí...sí!**

**Profesora: Sí...eso...por ahí...muy bien...correcto...perfecto.**

**Desinformada¿Qué es esto?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué me haces?**

**Analista de sistemas: OK. El proceso ha finalizado con éxito.**

**Clarividente: Lo siento venir... ya casi viene... lo veo, lo veo.**

**El Orgasmo falso: "¡Ay¡Ay¡Bajate ya!"**

**El Orgasmo confuso: "Oh sí, oh No, Oh Dios.."**

"Y bien profesora… ¿que le pareció mi exposición?"

"O.O… Mokuba…"

"Dígame…. …"

Eran las dos de la tarde con treinta minutos, cuando Mokuba llegó a la mansión, iba entrando a la sala cuando se percató que Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Pegasus, Noah y hasta el mismo Seto estaban ahí… el pelinegro solo se les quedo viendo con cara de quererlos matar a todos y asco al mismo tiempo. Iba a ignorarlos rotundamente cunado Joey le habló…

"Hola chibi… ¿Qué tal tu día?... ¿todo bien?"

"Hola Joey… digamos que he tenido peores…"

"Oye Mokuba, muchas gracias… supongo que tu fuiste el que recibió el paquete que me llegó ayer a mi casa… dime cuanto fue y ahorita te lo pago…."

"No te preocupes Trsitan… déjalo así… digamos que fue entretenido…"

"¿Entretendido?... no entiendo…"

"Olvídalo…"

"Oye Mokuba… el video juego esta excelente… ayer Yami y yo estuvimos jugando un buen rato…"

"Si, eso me di cuenta…"

"¿Cómo?"

"Nada, nada…"

"Oye mocoso… sabemos que te gustan mucho los pasteles, así que entre Marik, Malik, Ryou y yo te hicimos uno, esta en la cocina… ahora si como dicen… "lo hicimos con nuestras propias manitas"..."

"X.X… gracias…"

"Oye Moki… ¿si encontraste los libros?... me quede pensando en eso… en que todo por culpa de que se estaba regresando una película en la videocasetera, pues no llegaste a la biblioteca…"

"¿Película?... que no te estaba explicando Tristan no se que cosa?..."

"Este… si, lo que pasa… es que me lo explicaba en lo que se regresaba la cinta… si, eso…"

"Mmm… si no te preocupes, si los encontré… bueno con su permiso me retiro… no me siento bien y estoy un poco de mal humor…" - Seto y Noha se acercan a su hermano y le tocan la frente para ver si no tiene fiebre… pero el pelinegro se quita, evitando que las manos de sus hermanos lo toquen

"Mokuba… ¿te sientes bien?"

"Si Noah… no tengo nada…"

"¿Seguro?... y ¿por qué es tu mal humor?"

"Seto, sabes que si me siento mal, a ti es al primero al que le digo… y mi mal humor es que una profesora me reprobó en una exposición que tuve…"

"Oye Chibi, ya sabes que puedes confiar en cualquiera de nosotros… nosotros te podemos ayudar…"

"Si… claro Joey… _ayudarme a reprobar ¬¬…_"_ - _iba pensando en loque iba subiendo las escaleras…

"Es en serio Chibi… ¿verdad chicos?..."

"Si…" - dijeron todos a coro

"Mmmm… si…"

"¿Chibi?"

"Déjenlo… son las hormonas de la edad… mejor vamos a ver las películas…" - comentó sarcásticamente Pegasus

"_Hormonas de la edad ¬¬… hormonas su abuela…_"_ - _iba pensando el pelinegro cuando llegó a su recámara, al entrar se percató que Mina se encontraba adentro alzando unas cuantas cosas del desorden que tenía por la noche anterior al hacer la tarea…

"Buenas tardes Mina… disculpa el desorden, pero me dormí tarde haciendo la tarea y hoy en la mañana con las prisas no pude ni alzarlo…"

"No se preocupes Joven Mokuba… solo eran unas cuantas cosas acomodadas en su lugar…"

Mokuba comenzó a ayudar a Mina acomodando su escritorio, cuando de repente se acordó de algo y por poco se le desorbitan los ojos…

"MINA!"

"¿Qué pasa joven?…me asusta…"

"Mina… ¿donde esta el cassette de VHS que estaba aquí en mi escritorio?"

"¿El VHS?... ah si… su hermano Seto entró a buscar algunas de sus películas y se llevó varias, supongo que ese cassette entre ellos…"

No tuvieron que repetírselo, salió de su recamara como alma que lleva el diablo, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras a la misma velocidad pero se detuvo de frenon cuando comenzó a escuchar a todos al mismo tiempo hablar, donde captaba algunas frases…

"Pero como es posible que hayas hecho eso Noah…"

"Tu ni hables… que bien que te cojiste al perro este…"

"Oye niño ricachón… no me llames perro…"

"No le levantes la voz a Noah Joseph… T.T como fuiste capaz de estar con Seto y yo no…"

"No que estaban regresando solo una cinta…"

"Mira faraón no hables, que cuando se entere el señor Mutou, vas a querer ser una momia realmente…"

"Jajajaja… una momia jajajaj"

"Cállate Bakura… que tu también lo serías en tal caso… además como fueron capaces de engañar a Ryou y Malik… si ya no pueden mandar al reino de las sombras a nadie ya que Yami se quedo con los artículos… además que Ishizu le sacó su licencia a Malik desde hace cuatro meses…"

"¿QUE?" – al mismo tiempo Ryou y Malik

"Tu no hables enano, que tu abuelo te dará una trabiza cuando sepa que ya no eres su inocente nieto…"

"A callar todos" – grito Seto, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio… - "lo importante es ver quien grabó todo esto… y lo más importante… porque lo tenía Mokuba…"

"Pues ayer Mokuba llevaba una cámara de video cuando fue a mi casa…"

"Cierto, me dijo que su amigo Kaoru se la había devuelto esa tarde…"

"Yo lo lleve a la casa de Trsitan y luego al museo…"

"Además que a la salida del colegio me dijo que pasaría a la corporación y Mina me comentó que llego a la casa como a las seis…"

"Entonces… ¡MOKUBA!" – grito Seto, a lo cual solo el pelinegro pudo decir…

"Ooppss…"

Mokuba dio media vuelta y subió a la misma velocidad con la que había bajado, mientras escuchaba como todos iban subiendo mientras murmuraban algo de golpes, ahorcadas y hasta el temible reino de las sombras. Cuando llegó a su recamara Mina estaba saliendo, a lo que el pelinegro solo dijo…

"Mina… si preguntan por mi… solo diles que me morí… que me avente de la ventana… o que metí la cabeza al retrete y me ahogue… pero por favor… NO LOS DEJES ENTRAR T.T…"

Y sin dejar que la ama de llaves preguntara nada, cerro la recámara de un portazo, puso seguro y se metió bajo las sábanas... escuchando los gritos de todos los que querían ser sus verdugos…

"¡MOKUBA!..."

"T.T…"

**FIN**

-------o--------o---------o---------o-----------

**Voz en off --- es cuando escuchas un audio, ya sea en la radio, o en este caso en una pantalla… **

Hola… pues aquí estoy con otro fic… según yo, cómico, aunque realmente si me reí mucho haciéndolo… digamos que se me hizo algo pesado hacer prácticamente 6 lemons en un mismo fic… o más bien en un solo capítulo… pero la situación lo ameritaba…

Me gusto mucho el hecho de que Mokuba se volviera un voyersita de lo peor XD XD... pero ya lo dijera Pegasus… son las hormonas XD XD… así que ya saben, anden siempre con su cámara por todos lados, uno nunca sabe donde se puede uno encontrar con… un OVNI XD XD

El fic se me ocurrió con un correo que me mando una amiga, donde me ponía esos tipos de ORGASMOS que se mencionan, realmente me reí mucho cuando me llego XD XD…

Bueno un beso a todos y nos estamos viendo prontito…

Forfirith!


End file.
